Story of my life (I dont need you but i want you)
by JoyandPain
Summary: THE BEST MADDIAN FANFIC YOU MIGHT EVER READ. Maddy comes back to reunite her pack, but what problems would she face, and how would the new dominant wild Maddy deals with these, 'problems?And what about her wild love life? Would it turn complicated?Her friends dated while she was gone? This is a Keliah romantic Fanfic, and my first. R&R! CAUTION: Addicting!
1. Mixed feelings

Chapter 1~ Painful

(A/N) **Hi guys! This is my very first Fanfic so please go easy on me! R&amp;R nd enjoy! xD**

**Maddy POV**

Pain. Pain. My heart is filled with pain. Betrayal. I will never forgive him.

This past week had been total bullshit. At least it's Friday.

I lazily get up to my window. I see my mam invite Shannon eh, Tom uh, Rhydian …meh . I put my covers over my cold pale body and walk downstairs. When I come into view of my pack they stare at me. Rhydian looking guilty.

"Morning pet?", Mam said trying to cheer me up. I hum and get a brown banana from the fruit bowl.

"Mads get a yellow banana..", Shannon said worriedly.

"Yellow is too happy of a color", I said grumpily.

I stomp quietly upstairs and slam my door. I throw myself almost literally on my bed. I hear my Mam saying sorry for my attitude.

I shake my head. Never will I again apologize. My frenemies nod and walk off. I feel it. I'm staying home I don't give a care.

**That night…**

My friends come over from dinner and my family is already the table. I look opposite direction.

After a painfully awkward conversation I interrupt and excuse myself. I walk towards my room, open my door, and walk to my bed. I lay down and fall into a nightmare..

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Rhydians pov**

I feel really bad for what I've done and I need to straighten this out, fast. Before she hurt herself or anybody else. Then we hear Maddy weeping. Emma gave me a look that said go check on her. I nod leaving Shan and Tom confused going upstairs.

I open Mads door quietly and see her turning and shifting uncomfortably saying "Stop…..no!...LEAVE ME ALONE!". I rush to her and shake her.

"Maddy get up!" She sits up immediately and her eyes wander the room til' she sees me. Her expression goes scared to angry.

"Why are YOU IN MY ROOM!"

"I was worried it was like you were being raped I had to come see you!", I said I little hurt.

"Well stay worried on the other side of the door.." She mumbles.

I shake my head about to go back to the table, but I feel her shifting. I turn around see her get a hoodie and shoes, put them on, and head downstairs. I follow after her the rest stands up.

"Where are you going young lady.", Dan's voice booming throughout the house.

She pause, hand on doorknob.

" I don't know but away from here to straighten something out. None of your business.", She said with her expression cold with ice.

Before Dan can protest Maddy disappeared.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Soooo… how do you guys like it? Should I continue? The next chapter takes place a month earlier. PLEEEEEEEEEASE R&amp;R. I'll try to ad 500 more words a chapter.**

**THANKS C:**


	2. What Should I Do?

**2 &amp; half moths earlier... MADDYPOV**

I walk silently in the forest thinking about me life. Regretting. Regretting about R-. I shook my head. I miss my friends...** I**t's been three whole years!(17) I hope my friends still remember me. I flip my long wavy hair behind my back. My hair grown to my waist since I've been in the wild. Man I hate it but love it. Kinda like my lost love. Jana been acting weird lately. Like she's hiding something from me... I look around. Nah.

I walk back towards the pack caustiously looking at me parents smiling at me..what the hell were they waiting?

" Mam did you take your medication today you look a bit..off?", I said feeling her forehead slightly joking. She shook her head.

"Haha…no we got great news!", My mam said giddy as ever.

" We can go home Madeline.", Dad said. I raised my eyebrow and mouthed 'WHAT!'

"Dr. Whitewood died", Mam said.

"Why" I asked.

"Who cares!"

I giggled slightly afraid… what if they forgot about me? What if they just ignore me? How about Rhydi-

"We're leaving now. So g-" Dan commanded but before he could finish I ran to our den an grabbed my bag. Well we should get going. I sauntered back to where we were an then we set off. Off to see our pack again.

**A month later…**

The humidity is unbearable. I took off my jacket. And look down to see that I grown out my clothes. I must've had this on forever! We trudged into the forest. A familiar one… that we seen before!

My eyes almost popped out my head! After walking for ten minutes we arrived at our house. Once we walked to the door dad opened the locked house. Once we went in we expected a dusty dump.

BOY were we wrong the house was clean. Oh yeah! Rhydian has the keys still.

**HOUR LATER**

"Alright pet you can go up and get ready for bed. It's getting late. Dan and I will buy you some new clothes for school tomorrow. I called Mr. Jefferies and apparently, no uniforms." Mam said excitedly.

I shrugged and walked upstairs and flopped myself on the bed. But I sniffed a scent. One I hadn't smelled since school. I walked to my desk and saw a notepad that said ' From Rhydian'. It looked dusty. Like it was… there it is. The date is when I left. Was it his sketchbook? Yep. The drawings were beautiful. Like it was about us . I saw a drawing when I was going through a cool stage. I remember that.

I went to sleep dreaming about me, me friends, and… Rhydian. A tear of joy ran down my face. I squeezed his book an-….

**Next morning**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Damn it!

I threw the alarm clock across the floor and stopped beeping. I went to my mirror an my jaw dropped.

My cheekbones were more defined and my hips were more obvious. My hair at the end is blondish. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. I walked to my bathroom brushed my teeth, and took a quick shower. I put on fresh perfume and diamond studs. I walked out to my closet where my new clothes were set. I put on a blue polka-dot blouse tied in front. I pulled up white jeans and some black shoes with studs wait… it has a wedge . Oh well!

I put on simple mascara &amp; blush.

I hopped down the steps to see a plate of bacon and sausage. I wolfed the cook meat and read the note left on the plate: WENT TO FIND JOBS WITH DAN HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL SWEETIE XOXOXO - MAM

I grabbed my purse/bag. I looked at my watch…. I'm late!

I ran wolf speed through the forest and got there 5 minutes top! I got way faster…

I ran all the way to my class. I accidently open the door loudly and jumped in the classroom almost losing balance. All eyes on me while I froze. I shifted finally after 2 minutes and nervously laughed.

"Madeline", a voice boomed that made me jump.

"Yes?"

"Your late"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Jeffries I had to run cause my pa-"

"It's fine", J smiled warmly. "Just take a seat behind Shannon. Beside Rhydian"

R-R-Rhydian?

I scanned the classroom obviously and I saw an wide-eyed blonde staring at me. And man was he muscular.

"Oh your Rhydian!" I pointed. Oops! " Sorry I was in train of thought"

I think I did accidently but sashayed to my seat. Whole time I heard snickers and whispering. I whispered to Rhydian "Explain later." I kissed his cheek and took some notes on some history lesson I didn't really pay attention to. I stole a glance at him and he was blushing. I smirked at him and shook my head. I went back to my notes.

It seemed like an minute later when the bell rang. I shuffled before I could talk to anyone and went to science. I sat next to Shan. She's really pretty!

No longer with glasses, but with contacts. Her hair was long and wavy. It was a deeper red spice to it. She had on gloss, mascara, eyeliner with a tiny wing and designer studs. I didn't get to see her outfit but when I looked up and locked eyes she smiled and I smirked. "Shan!" I said. I got up and we hugged.

"Oh my god I missed you!"

"Same! How are you?"

"Great! Guess what?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"The Ks had a huge fight and…."

Pretty much gossip like that for the rest of the morning. But then came lunch time. Time to say hello to Rhydian.

Ugh! What should I say!

**SORRY FOR LONG WAIT! I had science fair event so I had to focus. I GOT 1****st**** PLACE! I'll update tomorrow. Promise. Might do another! BTW this chapter is 1,015 words! **

**C: C: C;**


	3. Reunited

**(A/N): Hey guys I know it been a while just busy with school… But now its summer! So I'll try to update more often.**

**Hugs&amp;Kisses,**

**Keliah**

**MADDYS POV**

I cautiously walked to the cafeteria doors. Then I stopped. _OMG I can't go in there! I –I-I-, _My thoughts were interrupted when Shannon said, "I got your back Maddy don't worry." She read my mind. I hugged Shannon for a quick second and walked through the doors of the cafeteria. _Dead silence._

I looked around and then the K's caught my eye walking towards me.

"Aww look Madeline came back for her little boyfriend. But guess what you thought _wrong_.", said a bitch named Katrina.

"Rhydian had forgot about you he doesn't love you he loves Katrina!", Kara says. I mumbled a growl. But what's the point? The whole cafeteria heard it! "Now don't be a get so upset mean girl. You weren't pretty anyway.", said Kay.

"IM. NOT. MEAN!", I yelled but when I looked down I noticed I flipped over a table.

"Who are you looking at geek!", One of them said to Shannon. I didn't care who said that, I just ran. I heard Rhydian call me but I just kept going. Running. I felt wild. Free. _Am I really that mean and ugly? _I asked myself. Tears scurried down my face. I scratched my leg on something. I sat down on a tree and noticed a Half-dollar scrape on my knee. It was deep. I then yelped when it started to sting. Bad. I continued sobbing in my hands when I heard shuffling. Rhydian.

He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I got up and said, "Whats the big deal Rhydian. WHY do you care so much? I am a mean ugly freak!". Rhydian got a really hurt look on his face. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder sobbing again.

I didn't care if we looked crazy or anything. I missed him. I told him quietly, " I missed you. I'm so sorry. I just-just.".

"You just couldn't stand to be in there getting humiliated?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay everything they said was a lie. You aren't a mean girl as a matter fact I think you're the sweetest girl I met!", Rhydian said tickling me a little. I giggled and looked at him, "You really mean it?"

"OF course I do Madeline! They're just jealous because you're beautiful. You're beautiful without any fake stuff or make up they put on. And I really mean that.", Rhydian exclaimed. H e lift my chin up to look at him. "Why are you so sweet to me Rhydian", I sniffled.

"Because I love you Maddy Smith. These three years had been torture without you."

"I love you too Rhydian Morris", I smiled. We leaned in and his eyes fluttered shut. We were only a inch away. I closed the gap and the kiss was so beautiful and filled with love, passion, and sadness. It was just like our first kiss but better. We were together and that's what counts. It lasted for a thirty seconds until my watch went off alarming us that lunch is over.

We both jumped apart. We looked at each other's faces then busted out laughing. I giggled and got up, pulled him up and when I tried to run I fell.

"OW!"

"Oh my god Maddy are you okay?!"

"No on my way here I scraped my leg.", I grimaced. Rhydian picked me up bridal style and took me to the nurse. But inside my I felt like I got healed by a boy I love and missed for ages.

**AWWW! Sorry its short but it's just a preview of the story but I got a surprise! Next chapter we might get an OC. Maybe though! You'll see but I can't wait!**

**Hugs&amp;Kisses,**

**Keliah**


	4. Why me!

**Hey guys enjoy!**

**Hugs&amp;Kisses! :D**

**MADDY POV**

As Rhydian carefully sat me down on the nurse's bed, I smiled at him about to say something until the nurse appeared.

"Hey guys is there a problem?", said a friendly voice.

"Yeah, um Maddy was running through the woods and got hurt.", Rhydian said slowly. She sighed and examined the cut. She went to go get something and began to get something. I didn't really pay attention to what she put on the cut, but a second later what ever liquid she put on me, STINGED!

I grimaced letting out a little yelp. She then bandaged it and said, "It will began to heal quickly and your leg won't be numbed by the pain anymore." She gave us a warm smile and continued, "You guys should be getting to class! I'll give the teacher a note and that you were excused because of a wound." Me and Rhydian nodded as she got a sticky note and began writing quickly. She smiled goodbye and disappeared to somewhere. Rhydian and I ran down to class I think science. She said that I would heal quickly but since I'm a wolfblood, it healed fast. Rhydian opened the door took the note and gave it to who ever I think she was a substitute. Meanwhile, I ran over to Shannon.

"Where were you go?!", she whispered yelled worried.

"We went to the woods and kind of.. reunited but on the way I got a cut.", I replied whispering. She raised her eyebrow as in 'why?' smiling. I pointed to my leg and she quickly nodded. I caught a glance of Rhydian winking at me. I giggled and continued on with science.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I walked out the building with Shannon I was relieved that the painfully slow day went pass. We walked over to Tom and Rhydian at a table. Tom was talking about football as always. _Classic Tom., _I thought. We smiled and I said, "Tom will you ever get over you _fantasy_ sport?" Shan snorted and Rhydian just smiled.

"So um Mads remember about that date?", Rhydian said slyly

"What date? The one you never took me to?", I replied acting like I was confused. Tom mumbled "Well she told you..".

"Well do you want to go?"

"No."

"Why!?", asked Rhydian shocked with hurt all over his face.

"Because you never asked me properly. We're not going all willy nilly Mr. Morris.", I replied smirking. Shan nodded and we did our handshake. He sighed with relief and started laughing, Tom chuckled, and we giggled almost falling!

"FINE!", Rhydian said. He got on his knees and said, "Maddy Smith will you go on a date with me?". Some people cooed in the background and I smiled overwhelmed.

"Why not!", Maddy said beaming. "Really..I mean oh cool", Rhydian said nervously. We all laughed and went our separate ways. "See ya tomorrow!" Shan and Tom said in unison. Rhydian took my hand and led me to my house. We walked in a comfortable silence.

When we ended up at my door he said "I'll see you l-" but he got cut off because we both sniffed an unsual scent. It smelled like a wolfblood!

"Did you?"

"Smell that?", Rhydian finished and we both nodded. I opened the door inside of the sweet aroma that smelled like dinner.

"Mam! When we were outside the door we smelt a wild but it's not Jana!", I said nearly screaming.

"Just stay here okay?" She said confused of what was gonna happen. We both groaned silently and nodded. "Dan….". Mam went to dad and explained what was going on. He nodded and they both rushed out our house. I locked the door and sat on the couch obviously bored.

"WELL that ruined our date!", I said getting frustrated.

"It's fine Mads as long as we're together."

"Who could the wolfblood be?!", he asked. I then knew. It was familiar. It was my ex. Him. Mam and dad knew. I totally zoned out until Rhydian snapped his fingers.

"You okay?"He asked as he furrowed his brow. He is sooo cute when he does that! I nodded slowly and gave him a quick kiss letting him know I was ok. But I wasn't. I owed my ex something that's why he was my ex. Brad. He wanted me back. I was forced to date him because I tried to move on. Rhydian kissed me because he knew I was over thinking something. He didn't like when I over thought. It made me look like my brain was going to explode. I kissed him back which lasted for a minute. I broke the kiss and looked down.

I felt guilty. Just they broke in the house with their key. With Brad.

"Hey babe did ya miss me. Cause I know I did miss you.". Ohhh shit. I immediately stood up.

"Um Brad! Actually no I didn't. I only dated you because I wanted to move on. I wasn't sure if I was coming back.", I replied defensively with sass.

"Who are you?!", Rhydian asked angrily while standing up. I held him back.

"My ex.", I said with guilt. I was disgusted by myself! Rhydian got a really hurt look on his face and sat down. I kinda did liked Brad. He's a nice guy. Extremely handsome. He had dark chocolate hair in a Bieber style, amber eyes that would melt your heat into tiny pieces, and the cutest smile that'll hypnotize you.

"MADDY!", dad said snapping me out of it.

"Oh sorry.."

"He's staying with us he told us that he ran away and the pack is extremely angry at him wanting to find him."I was shocked. Rhydian pushed past Brad and walked home.

"WHY DAD! WHY?", I said tears streaming down my face plopping down on the couch.

Dad looked down and back up at me. "He is going to school with you I expect you to be nice… show him around even if he IS your ex, I expect you to be responsible by helping him.", He stated

I was disgusted. I didn't dare look at their faces. "Sorry pet." I heard mam say.

"SORRY?! Sorry?! You guys did give a care he was my ex-boyfriend, you upsetted Rhydian, and I have to now look after Brad! Haven't you done enough! Rhydian asked me out today now I can't because he is upset at me!", I screeched

"Maddy do NOT talk to your mother that way!"

"Why not she is sorry isn't she?"

I stormed upstairs slammed my door and flopped unto my bed. "This is the worst!", I mumbled with tears in my eyes. I didn't care if it was to early to sleep. I punched my pillow and drifted to a sleep. School is gonna be hell tomorrow.

**Now isn't Maddy pissed in this chapter? Tomorrow I'll update. Not much to say soo I guess you'll have to see what happens next chapter. Sorry if this chapter was a little dramatic or boring.**

**Hugs&amp;Kisses**


	5. Fix it or Deal with it

**ENJOY! I read some of your reviews and I didn't update the next day because I was out of ideas. Oh and I'll make Maddy less dramatic.**

**MADDYS POV.**

_Ringggg! Ringgggg!_ Ugh! I stopped the alarm and got up. I walked over to my closet and picked out an blue-to-baby blue ombre top. I got a leather jacket some under garments then I got out dark jeans and combat boots. I laid it out on the bed and walked to bathroom to take a shower. As I undressed and started washing. I thought about how I acted lately.

I wasn't acting like a _babey_ in the wild. I was fierce, dominant. I could take anything coming my way and change to get things my way. So… I have to talk to Rhydian then sort things out with Brad. Yes perfect!

I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around my body and hair. I took the towel out of my hair and blow dried it. I then brushed some waves out my hair then flat-ironing it. I put on a bit of makeup then walked out the bathroom. After getting everything done and on I heard a knock.

"Maddy! It's time to go!", I heard Brad say. I groaned a little too loudly.

"I heard that.", he said. I rolled my eyes slammed the door wide open and walked downstairs. I grabbed some bacon from the plate getting ready to walk to school until mam stopped me saying "Bradd…".

I saw him walk downstairs. "Morning", I mumbled. He nodded grabbed some bacon, then I grabbed his wrist and ran out the door saying "Bye mam!". As we walked in a uncomfortable silence I broke it and said,

"Brad… I'm sorry about yesterday it's just that I never felt a real spark between us. Rhydian and I did everything together. He was there for my first transformation. Maybe I think you're a attractive and a little sweet but, I just wouldn't do that to Rhydian.", I said with a little guilt.

He nodded slowly then said with his deep dreamy voice, "I understand Maddy, I just …." Tears were forming. "reminded me of my first girlfriend she was a lot like you actually..and she" I looked him in the eye.

"She-She p-passed?", I mumbled. He nodded while putting his head on my shoulder sobbing quietly. I put my arm over his shoulder other patting his back. "I think maybe it's a good idea not to date since I remind you of her. You were always like a brother to me it'd be weird…". I said trying to cheer up the mood.

He laughed and broke the hug. We both walked up to the school corridor. Rhydian caught my eye then broke the eye contact looking over. He was with Shannon and Tom. They gave me and Brad dirty looks.

I sighed loudly and grabbed Brad's wrist to lie to Mr. Jefferies. While walking through everyone looked at us. Once we got in I heard boatloads of whispers. I rolled my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP TO CLASSSSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. J walked us in and it got reall quiet. Almost too quiet."Ahem class! We have a new student and his name is Brad. He's Maddy's brother. I expect you to treat him with respect. You can take a seat."

We walked over to Rhydian but he sat next to Tom. Shannon putting her bag on the chair next to her. We sat in the middle of the class looking forward. The stares didn't stop until I gave them a dirty look saying 'What?!'. Almost in unison the class turn around getting books out. We did same.

"Turn to page 652…", Said Jefferies as a sign that he was starting class. I did so taking great notes for upcoming finals.

Even though my love life is mixed up right now, I still need education more than a man.

**Sorry it was short out of ideas please comment or private message me some ideas and I'll pick a few of them. Sooner I get ideas the sooner I get to update.**

**Hugs&amp;Kisses. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I FINALLY am posting the new chapter. My life has been crazy and full of drama. Okay enough** about** me!**

**Here it is! Enjoy c:**

**MADDY POV**

After class, i race after Shannon so we could catch up. When we were at Science i got to talk to her.

"Hey Shannon, i know you might not want to talk to me but I want you to hear this. I'm not with Brad and we aren't anything special. He's my friend now. He understands what we aren't. I hope you guys can forgive me." I said, and turned back to the front of the classroom. I felt Shannon staring at me and I gazed at her.

"Maddy I'm sorry too. I've been acting childish. I promise nothing will get in the way of our friendship. Friends?" she said smiling and holding her hand out.

i smiled at her and shook her hand, "Friends."

~~~~~~~~~~~LUNCh~~~~~~~~~

After explaining the deal with Brad my friends accepted it. We were once again a happy foursome. Four. I scanned the cafeteria for the missing person, then spotted Brad with the K's.

I sighed,"Ill be back i got some business to take care of"

"What business? You aren't planning to kill anyone are you?!", Tom joked. I cracked a smile and didn't respond. I examined his table... He was with the K's! I got up and walked over to their table.

"Brad.", I said blankly. He nodded his head at me. Kay grunted at me in disgust.

"Is there a problem?" I said gazing at the three skanks.

"Maddy smith! Pleasant surprise, what are you doing here. Brad here isn't available to you. And he GOT to be way out your league. How can a guy like that like a girl like...you." I heard a smartass voice say, and it was Kara's. I looked at her 'sweetly'.

"Kara, sweetie, i dont have time for your bullshit and smart remarks, so it might be best if you would like shut up. Why would I like my brother?! Didn't you airheads listen in class?", I said in a calm k's huffed and Katrina said 'this isnt over smith.'

"Like i care?" I replied. "Ooh BURN!" I heard someone say in a background. I glanced around and saw everyone watching us.

~~~~~~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~

The gang and I decided to head to Bernie's at 4 and we went our seperate ways. I went home with Rhydian, hand in hand. We walked along the summery woods filled with wonderful scents.

I stopped walking and glanced up at Rhydian. "Is everything going to be okay from now on?"

"Mads, as long as I'm with you, everything is fine to me."

"Really?" I said glancing up at him. He smiled an nodded. We walked along the trail for a while but then Rhydian suddenly stopped. He looked in my eyes. I got lost in his beautiful eyes. And I got totally lost. Then he snapped his fingers and I came back to reality. I started blushing like mad and he smiled. Like one of those movie star sexy million dollar smiles.

Then Rhydian said,"has anyone told you how beautiful you are?". I flushed.

"No..." I said unsure about what to do or say.

Rhydian leaned me into to him making us only an inch apart. He cupped my face. He stared at my lips and finally leaned in to kiss me. It was such a heated and passionate kiss. We were making out for like two minutes, then I got dizzy and fell over. We rolled down a hill the woods next to us. When the motion came to a hault, we got up. We looked at each other and bursted out laughing! I kissed him again, my hands tangled in his hair. I gazed up at his sexy green-blue eyes .

"Promise me this one thing, no matter what we'll be together forever and I want you to remember that I love you no matter what. We will be the perfect too."I said and smiled.

"Promise." Rhydian wrapped his arms around my waist and began to kiss me like there was no tomorrow or yesterday, or even anyone...but us two and this wild love of ours

How cute was that?! Please message me ideas!

Hugs&amp;Kisses


	7. Loving my Love Life

**HEY GUYSSSS! I TOLD YOU I WAS UPDATING TODAY! Anyway enjoy!**

**Message me pointers, tips, advice, and ideas!**

**Enjoy c:**

**MADDY POV**

888888888888888888888888888WOODS8888888888888888888888888

I walk down to Bernies. After our little… 'thing', I told him that I'll meet up with him at Bernie's. As I walk down to Bernie's I heard a twig snap. I snapped my neck to where the sound was coming from. It was complete. Dead. Silence. I walked towards the snap which was a little in the woods. I scanned the area and sniffed to find a scent.

Jana.

"JANA! I know you're here. Come out." I kind of whisper yelled. The red headed girl came down a tree landing on her feet. She circled me and sniffed me. I stood perfectly still.

"Oh hi Madeline. I just came to drop by… to see how my side pack is." She said almost too sweetly. She smiled. But it didn't seem real. "I didn't know _you'll_ be here." I blinked. Was she coming here for someone, while I was gone? Is she here for someone particular.

Then I remembered. She liked Rhydian. I remember when Jana left periodically. Now I know where she been going. She has been coming to see _my_ Rhydian.

"Look Jana, I don't know what your deal is but I really don't care so don't tell me." I changed the subject. "So…how is the wild pack?"

She didn't answer then she said, "They don't want me as alpha anymore!" her eyes tearing up."They said I wasn't dominant and I was too young! They even tried to force me be alpha with a wolfblood I didn't even know, because they thought I needed some 'help'!"

I felt truly sorry for her. "So you ran away?!" She nodded. "Jana im so sorry! You can stay with me family for a while, until you get back on your feet, yeah?" I embraced her and I heard her sniff."We're going to Bernie's and we can get us somethin' to drink, just to relax. Plus, Shan Tom and Rhydian is there."

Jana let go of me and smiled at me brightly. That's a yes. We ran to Bernie's and met our friends there.

Jana greeted them and reunited with them. I came in and just said, "Hi guys!" and winked at Rhydian. Im not that flirty type of girl, but I couldn't help but wink! That make-out session, REALLY, re-energized me.

We sat down ordered our drinks and had a little chat.

"So, what has been happening when I was gone for THAT long?", I asked starting the conversation.

Shannon and Tom said, "Nothing really", in unison. I got suspicious and eyed Shannon.

She huffed and said, "FINE."Me and...". She hesitated. I looked at her. Hesitation. I knew she was about to lie. I coughed. Nobody knows Shannon better than Mads.

"ME ANDDD HARRY broke up.", She finally said. I gasped. She wasn't lying but she was beating around the bush.

"Shannon, im really sorry. I didn't mean to make you say that.", I said regretting.

"Actually…", Tom said

"A while after that me and Tom started dating."

I froze. WHY hasn't anyone told me that yet! I feel like nobody tells me anything anymore. I finally said,"Why haven't you told me yet." I had a hurt expression on my face. I gazed at everyone at the table. Jana seemed amused.

"Maddy you only been here a day.", Rhydian said in a hushed voice. He was right. She could've told me like a week later!

"Im sorry guys. Im happy for you..", I smiled sadly. Things weren't the same as it was before I left. Everything is changing, Im graduation upcoming spring….Its going way to fast. Tom and Shan looked so happy together.

Jana said, "So have you guys thought about your futures." Everyone thought. I never really thought about a future with Rhydian. Or even college! I sighed and Rhydian did too. Was he thinking the same?

Shannon said, "Tom and I are going to college together. We'll be together for a while. Maddy what about you? And Rhydian.."

I closed my eyes and imagined us four in college together, happy. I opened my eyes, and glanced at Rhydian. "I think we can go to college with you.", I glanced at the clock. "It's getting late. I have to go home, but I don't want to leave you guys. How about movie night tonight, a sleepover, like we used too? My parents aren't home." I suggested. They all agreed and we checked with our parents to go. Our parents agreed and we went. Tom and Shan said they had to run home and get their things. Jana went off into the woods and said she'll be back. I didn't care though, because me and Rhydian were alone.

When we got to me house, Rhydian out of nowhere, once we got in, he slammed the door, amd put me against a wall. Confused, I said "Um Rhydian.. whats wrong?" Rhydian stared into my eyes. I gazed off to resist staring at his intense stare. Our faces were several inches apart and the only sound in the house was Rhydian's hard breathing. I looked back at him and it took all my strength to not kiss him full on.

"Jana, its something weird going on with her lately. She winks at me, and tries to flirt with me. Everytime she 'visits.'. How am I supposed to tell her to back off without hurting her feelings?" I thought for a second.

"Just tell her that you're my property". I couldn't resist anymore I kissed him, but after a like 10 seconds he broke the kiss. I stared at him but he wasn't looking at me. "Are you..okay?"

Rhydian looked back at me and said, "Maddy, when you left, when you said you loved me I thought you were only just saying that. I don't know if you know that when I said I loved you, I meant it with my heart. Will you be my girlfriend? Its been bothering me lately, and ive been itching to tell you." I cooed.

"Bae, don't be itchy!", I half joked. "I love you and I meant it with all my heart. Remember that promise we made?" He nodded. "Well, I wasn't lying. I do love you. No matter what. I will be your girlfriend and I've been wanting to. I'll deal with Jana later." He started to kiss me, but it turned into a peck, because he stopped.

"I don't like your way of dealing with issues, Maddy. Erm, remember that time you tried to deal with the K's?", He joked. He laughed and I blankly stared at him. I burst out laughing too. I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me. I kissed him a little hard and he grabbed my waist. He played with my hair, and I giggled. I fell on top of him, and gasped because of the sudden emotion. He laughed then kissed me and played with my hair.

We heard a knock on the door, and I FELL off the couch and Rhydian jumped up. I got up quickly and answered the question he was about to say. "Im okay!" He chuckled and I started laughing. I open the door and Tom asked, "Whats so funny?" I just shook my head, and Rhydian said "Nothing!"

We all sat down and Rhydian looked through my old movies from years ago. He picked out a movie called the Perge. Shan and I groaned. "SERIOUSLY! Cant we watch a chick flick for once?!" Shan said. The boys just laughed and agreed that we were watching the Perge.

"Me and Shan would get the snacks ready boys." I nodded. We walked into the kitchen and I whispered to Shannon,"Me and Rhydian are going steady. He asked me to be his girlfriend! Shannon squealed and I laughed. "SHHH."

We glanced over and saw Tom and rhydian staring at us. I mouthed, 'SORRY'. They nodded and started talking again.

Shannon asked quietly, "Is he a good kisser?" I couldn't help but nod enthusiastically. She laughed and once the snacks were ready we returned to the guys. Shannon and Tom were snuggled up on each other in the loveseat, and I sat on Rhydian's lap.

When there were scary parts in the movie Shannon made little noises and I hung unto Rhydian's neck and pulled the covers over my face.

-MORNING-

I woke up and saw Shannon sleeping on Tom. I looked around me and saw that me and Rhydian were laying on the couch, and his hands were around my waist. I shifted and turned around to see his face. After a minute, his eyes fluttered open and his eyes met mine. I smiled and whispered, "Good Morning". The living room was bright from the Saturday morning sunlight. It was 7 a.m. and my parents don't come home 'til noon. Rhydian smiled. I got up and he did the same. I asked him to follow me to my room and we went upstairs and did so.

Rhydian looked around my room. I noticed a pink bra laying on my bag and ran to go get it and my face flushed, embarrassed, hoping he didn't see. I threw it into my hamper and plopped down on my bed. He sat on the edge. I went inside my drawer, getting his sketchbook, then sat next to him.

"These drawings are…beautiful", I said as I flipped through the pages of his sketches and showing him. "Why did you give it to me?"

He sighed. After I was done flipping through the pages he said, "You are MUCH more important to me than that sketchbook. I put it on your bed incase you came back. If you didn't, once I turn 18 I'll take the book and my belongings with me to go find you." I blushed and put some long strings of hair behind my ear.

"Really?" He nodded. I looked up at him, and kissed him. "That's soo sweet of you. I hope things can be like this forever. Just us two and Shannon and Tom."

"I wish I could wake up to see your beautiful brown eyes every morning." He said dreamily. I sighed and closed my eyes. Then I felt my lips being on the other side of his. He kissed me slowly and I ran my fingers through his hair. Being with my beaux forever is the only thing I wishing for.

**OMG I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! SO ROMANTIC! Updating by the end of this week. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**

**Hugs&amp;Kisses**

**1,841 WORDS!**


	8. Its on!

**OH MY GOD. Guys I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I left you guys hanging! A lot had happened these pass months. My aunt passed and a bunch of school work and drama stuff been going on :c! But I'm back now :)! Soooooooooo enjoy. **

**Maddy POV**

Rhydian and I went back down stairs after 10 minutes of 'talking'. I noticed Shan and Tom were up And they smiled and said 'Hey' in unison. I waved and Rhydian said hello. It was all kind of a happy blur until noon and my parents came. We are happy and blah blah. But at 1:00 pm.. I got and idea.

We were all sitting around talking about life in the wild. And then I sparked and idea.

"Hey, mam, dad, aren't you guys going out tonight?", They obviously nodded and I continued... "Well instead of another movie night in the house.. How about Us four go to a party or something?!", I was super excited!

Mam gave me an look. "Okay fine, you guys are old enough. Just check with your parents and see if they're okay with it. Just be safe, and try to stay sober.", mam joked. We all laughed. "Okay I'm going to go check with me parents.", Shann said. Tom parroted what she said. They went back in the kitchen with their phones. When they were done I grabbed Shannon's arm and said to her and mam, "Okay girls let's get ready!".

Tom shook his head, "Its like noon and we're leaving at 8. Its gonna take you guys like 7 hours to get ready!?"

Shannon and I replied, "Pretty much." Nodding. Rhydian and me dad scoffed. I laughed and Shannon was like whatever.

We all hung out til 6 and then we really had to get ready. The girls got changed in me room and the guys changed in the guest room.

Shannon and I threw out all of me clothes out the closet. Shannon said "You're wearing heels tonight." I scoffed but reluctantly agreed. Shannon finally picked out a party dress that was a blood red color and the top part was sparkly. The waist part held a silk belt matching the dress and the bottom part was also silk and was short and flowly. She tried it on and I said "Ooh LA LA." She twirled in her gorgeous dress and borrowed me mom's red heels.

"Your turn Madelaine."

I looked through my closet. All these unfamiliar new clothes were so cute. I secretly loved and missed being forced to wear dress. Now that I was mature, I wanted to be able to be sexy and impress the boys. I picked a bodycon dress that was a pale dark blue and had a tutu sewn on the bottom part of the waist and it was black and sparkly. I tried it on and Shannon was completely shocked.

"Damn." Shan immediately said. "You trying to be sexy?" She teased, and lifted her eyebrow.

I blushed and said "Shut up."

"Its Rhydian isn't it?"

"No!" I yelled and playfully pushed her.

"Mads getting sexy for Rhydian." Shan kept repeating. I turned so red I was purple so I finally made her by quiet by putting her hand over her mouth. She licked my palm and I jumped back squealing. She smirked. After a few seconds we burst out laughing. I found some black sparkly heels and slipped them on.

Finally we did our hair. I curled Shannon's hair and gave her the contacts she brought. Then I did my hair and curled it and put my long bangs back and pinned it. I took the hair by my ears and put them on the front of my shoulders.

Looking plain, we did make up. Shannon did a wing and put on red eye shadow and minimum blush. She finally put on blood red lipstick and smiled. I grinned at her. "Youre pretty no fair!", I teased trying to put but I failed horribly. She just laughed and said "No your pretty!" She stuck her tongue out.

I did my make up next. I also did a pretty black wing and put on black eye shadow to look mysterious. I then put on a little foundation. No blush. And put faint blue lipstick on so I don't look crazy. I put sparkly gloss over it and smiled. I gasped. I didn't know I was that beautiful. Me and Shan admired our selves for a while then took some selfies.

We heard me mom say shes leaving with dad. Me and Shan and Tom and Rhydian yelled okay. We finally put on some deorderant and some perfume. Shan put on sour apple and I put on sexy vanilla. Rhydian yelled suddenly, "Are you guys ready we're gonna be late to the town's party. Everybody's going!"

I yelled, "Patience my dear!" But we came downstairs anyway . When we came downstairs their jaws absolutely dropped. Rhydian looked me up and down slowly. He looked at me killer shoes, then slowly up my long toned legs to me short dress, glancing at the cleavage showing, to my neck then my beautifully made face. I swear I saw him lick his lips for half a second. While I Look him up and down but not as slowly. He had on brown combat boots, dark jeans, a white tank and a dark blazer.

Rhydian's voice came out husky and said "You look beautiful." I smiled and his mouth parted.

"You don't clean up so bad yourself" I replied with a smartass tone. He smirked.

Tom said "Whoa there were you guys just having eye sex those past 5 minutes?" Shannon snickered and I blushed. Rhydian was red as a tomato, "5 minutes?!" He barely whispered. Shannon nodded.

"ANYWAY," I said starting to change the subject awkwardly. "Ready to go?"

Shannon said, "YESSSS!" Enthusiastically.

Rhydian said "let's go in your jeep Tom."

"Finally!" Tom sighed.

I rolled my eyes. This party was going to be SO hardcore! I smirked to myself.


	9. Luv Me Like Imda Only Girl In The World!

**hey I'm updating again cause I owe all my readers. I am American so the songs being played at the part will be unfamiliar. Rhydian POV this chapter cause Maddy is... Lets say she isn't herself.**

**Rhydian POV**

We arrive at the Stoneybridge's party house and the place was buzzing with people.

Tom and I let our ladies out of the car and link our arms.

"Maybe we should part for the night", I suggested. The beaux agreed. Tom and Shannon headed for the door.

I looked at Maddy. "Ready?"

She smiled, " As I'll ever be."

We stared up at the full moon.

I kissed her cheek and we made our way to the mansion. When we walked in there was this giant chandelier above our heads and gold was everywhere. We walked towards the drinks and Maddy picked up a glass of liquor.

"Woah Mads. That's pretty heavy stuff. Vodka?"

"There's a first for everything right?"

I sighed. I knew better not to argue with Maddy. She grimaced at the strong taste.

"Not half bad."

I looked around if anyone saw a teenager drinking. She had drink after drink after drink. I finally took _the_ glass from her and demanded "No more."

"Pleaseeeeee. Babe pleaseeee. I promise last one!" She pleaded and did a puppy face.

"Maddy you're adorable and I love you but.. No. You can't drink like that"

She pouted. "Fineee."

She motioned me to the dance floor and i groaned, "Coming dear!" She scoffed at my sarcasim and walked to the dancefloor to talk to Shannon. I picked up her glass and tasted it. I coughed a little. It had a strong taste but it wasnt bad. I sat it back down and walked towards her.

The song, "Halo" played loudly.

**Maddy POV**

I looked at Rhydian`s now green eyes in the dim light. I took his hands and put them around my waist. Then, I snaked my arms around his neck.

"Just follow me.", I whisper. Rhydian got the hang of it and stepped to the music with me. I rested my head on his shoulders. "Not so hard not is it?" I said. I could almost hear Rhydian's face muscles form a smile. I smile to myself at this happy moment. But, sonething seemed out of place. I perked my head up and gazed into his eyes.

Rhydian lifted his eyebrow, "Whats wrong"

The music played:

_Gravity cant forget to pull me back to the ground again_

_Its like ive been awkaned, every rule i had to break and_

_Its a risk that im taking, i aint never gonna shut you out_

_Remember those walls i built well baby they're tumbling down.._

_Baby i can see your halo..._

_"_Wheres Jana?"

**Third POV**

"Now that i think about it, she has been gone!" Rhydian said suprised. Maddy shook her head, she knew something was wrong.

"Your eyes are yellow!" They both whisper-yelled in the dim light.

"We have to go now!" Maddy said. They danced over to Tom and Shan.

"We have to go." Rhydian said. They all kept dancing. Shannon winked at Maddy and she blushed.

"No Shannon no.. remember. Moon. Eyes. Wolves." Maddy said looking around awkwardly.

"Still..." Shannon said being overprotective of Maddy. "Be safe please, both of you."

Tom snorted, " Yeah be safe." Maddy and Rhydian rolled their eyes.

"I have to go get my jacket." Rhydian said. "See you guys."

"Ima go find some water," Maddy said.

Rhydian went to go find his coat and tried to make out what looked like Maddy. The girl's blue lips were enough he needed to know to make sure it was Maddy.

Rhydian said, "Lets go." And he leaned in and kissed her.

Maddy came back with her water and saw him kissing someone else. She took off her heels and slammed them down. Rhydian and the girl jumped apart and Rhydian put his palm to his face. Maddy ran out and Rhydian had to pick up her shoes and run after her.

"Maddy wait!". Veins crawled up the teenagers' bodies and their eyes gleamed gold.

Maddy stopped to sit at a random tree. Seconds later Rhydian appeared. "Maddy" He whispered. Maddy turned to face the other way annoyed.

"The girl, she looked like you. You knew it was dim in there come on maddy. I didnt-"

"Excuses." Maddy said. "But i believe you its fine. Its that time of the month, i been moody lately."

Rhydian made a face and Maddy's melodic laugh filled the air.

"Just promises not to touch anyone's lips but mine." Maddy said leaning in, and kissed him softly but passionately. Rhydian laughed, "Your lips taste better anyways."

"Shut uP!", Maddy playfully pushed him but he dodged and she fell on top of him. Her lips parted to gasp for air. Rhydian almost touched he soft lips until a twig snapped.

Maddy jumped off of him, "We finish this later". Rhydian stashed her heels in his bookbag. They crept through the woods, going behind the nearby sound. Maddy saw a glimpse of red hair. She pulled it and Jana whipped around

"What the hell were you spying on us?!" Maddy was so mad she could rip her to shreds.

**WOAH CLIFFHANGER! Thank you guys for your support! I'll update ASAP. Please message me for any suggestions, advice, or questions! :) SORRY ITS SO SHORT JUST A QUICK CHAPTER I WROTE ON MY PHONE**


End file.
